Almost love
by carefree2008
Summary: +Formally known as Love at first sight+ Chap 9 up! + Maya is a girl from America that is living with Mr.Dickinson for a while. Will Kai suck is pride up and confess is feelings? Or will his pride get the best of him?
1. Kai meets Maya

I do not own adidas or Beyblade.. (Damn I wish I did) Its only PG now. It might get up  
to R in other chapters will see.....  
  
Love at First Sight  
Chapter One  
  
Kai finished tying his brand new, red Adidas shoes just recently shipped  
from America. It had been ordered as a early birthday present by Kai's most faithful  
servant "Keith". He checked himself to make sure he looked okay (^_^ meaning sexy!)  
He grabbed his skateboard, slide down the railing and ran out the door. He was  
heading to the new skate park down the street which had been just opened last  
week. Normally he would have met up with the rest of the Bladebrakers but Kai only  
wanted to skate freely without the nuisances of his other team mates.  
  
She wore purple sweat pants that we're resembling flares. She had a white  
3/4ths shirt with a American flad across her chest. Her light purple hair with black  
highlights was pulled back into a ponytail. Hey eyes were like the mourning blue sky  
and seemed as though they shone brightly. She sat at the Jap Airport waiting to be  
picked up. Finally she began to get worry if she had been forgotten so she went to the  
front desk.  
  
"Excuse me. But do you know anyone by the name of Mr. Dickenson?  
  
The Clerk looked up at her and smiled, "Yes, In fact I was informed if a teenage girl was  
to ask for him to tell you that his plans had been changed so he will meet you at Pizza  
Plaza. Its right down the street. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you very much"  
  
She picked up her backpack and walked out the door down to the Pizza Plaza to meet  
up with Mr. Dickenson.  
  
After skate boarding for about two hours. Kai's stomach got the best of him and  
he decided to head over to Pizza Plaza. He had been practicing his tricks and moves  
that he normally showed his friends. He was a awesome beyblader but skateboarding  
was just as trilling and he was just as good as he was at beyblading.  
  
"So there you are Maya."  
  
She turned around to see Mr. Dickenson sitting at a table near the window of the  
store.  
"Well, hello Mr. Dickenson. How are you?" She was extremely polite and with her  
friendly American smile she was irresistible. "I'm fine the real question here is how do  
you feel?"  
Maya sighed, "Well, I feel as good as I should feel." Mr. Dickenson smiled, "That's good  
to hear. Would you like a bite to eat before we go back to my home?"   
  
Maya thought about it for a second. She wasn't really that hungry but she should  
keep eating. She had already lost 15 in the past week. If she lost anymore she would  
be just skin and bones. "Sure, if its okay, only cheese." While Mr. Dickenson went up to  
order their food. Maya slipped on her headphones, flipped her Bowling for soup Cd in  
the diskman, and pressed play. Music seemed like the only thing that could calm her  
down these days.  
  
Kai reached the Pizza Plaza in 3 minutes flat while skateboarding which was a new  
record for him. He carried his board in and walked up to the cashier, "One slice of  
pepperoni pizza."   
  
"Kai is that you?"  
  
"Mr. Dickenson?"  
  
"It seems your stomached called to eh Kai?"  
  
Kai only mumbled, "Sure watever." He wasn't really fond of Mr. Dickenson. He just  
didn't think he was that serious of a guy about Beyblading.   
  
Maya looked up to see a teenage boi talking to Mr. Dickenson. He had blue and gray  
hair and was dressed in casual skater clothes. The board he had could be seen as one  
of the best boards around. *Wonder who he is*   
  
"So Kai would you be interested in sitting by Maya and I?" Kai raised a eyebrow,  
"Maya? Who's she?" Kai saw a teenage sitting by the window starring at the birds in  
the trees. She looked at least 14 and seemed to catch Kai's eyes well.  
  
"She's just flowen in from America" explained Mr. Dickenson. "America?, questioned  
Kai, What's a American girl doing in Japan?" Mr. Dickenson just nodded and stayed  
quiet. Kai wanted to ask again but thought better of it. "Well, thanks for the offer but I  
should be getting home."  
  
"Well, take care of yourself Kai, see you around later"  
  
Kai nodded and walked out the door. He looked at Maya through the window. She  
only looked at him and smiled. He wanted to smile back but she turned away before  
he could. Kai shrugged and began skated back home. *Who ever she is. I sure hope  
to see her around later.*  
  
Alright..... that sucked. Sorri My brain is like not working these days. The next chapter  
may take a while. I have major writer's block.  
  
Rhys-Chan ~ If you could call yourself a writer  
  
Shut up!  
  
Rhys-Chan ~ I speak the truth  
Well anyway just review please. ^_^ 


	2. Confusion

Okay pg-13 for some language. Thank you to those for reviewing. *-* Thoughts  
  
Chapter 2  
Confusion   
  
"Dammit! This isn't me. I'm a beyblader and that's what my life is all about!" Kai  
slammed his fist on the table in his room. Looking up at the mirror he saw someone he  
didn't know. This wasn't him, it wasn't Kai. "I'm supposed to be the most feared  
beyblader. I'm undefeated! And here I am having pitiful emotions!"  
  
He hated himself, the world, but mostly himself. This wasn't the first time that  
something had taken his concentration of beyblading. Kai grabbed the nearest thing next  
to him, which was a jeweler box, and through it at the mirror. The glass from the mirror  
shattered at his feet. The image was gone but the confusion was still there.  
Maya unpacked her backpack which held everything that she truly needed. Clothes  
of course, a notebook , a pen, a picture of her home, painkillers, a flashlight, and her  
favorite book "The Hobbit" By JRR Toklien.   
  
Her room was on the top floor so she would be able to the privacy she needed. The  
curtains were pulled back, the room seemed a little dim . Her walls were painted light  
blue. The bed was next to a window, and if you laid down you could see hundred of stars.  
  
"I'm so bored....., Maya sighed, Only 5 hours here and I already need a adventure."   
  
She flipped her hair out of her eyes and ran to her closet. She took out black baggy  
pants, a tank top, a jacket, and her Adidas hat. She pulled her hair up and stuffed it in her  
hat. She flipped her hat backwards. The baggy pants were purposely falling off her hips.  
She put on her jacket so it covered most of her cleavage.  
  
The final touches were black No Boundaries shoes, and black lipstick. Maya checked  
herself in the mirror, "Perfect." She was about to jump out the window before she grabbed  
a flashlight and small bag. She stuffed the items in her pocket, and exited out of the  
window. Slowly and carefully she climbed down the tree. The last branch was small and  
would be hard to make. She braced her right leg on the branch to hold up the rest of her  
weight.   
What she didn't notice was he branch began to wobble and she soon lost her  
balance. Maya fell and landed on the most unlikely person.   
  
"Dammit watch were the fuck your going."   
Maya quickly stood up and faced the one she had landed on. She had landed on a  
teenage boi with gray and blue hair, She recognized him quickly. It had been the same boi  
she had seen in the Pizza Plaza "Sorry I slipped." Kai rolled his eyes and began walking  
around her slowly examining her clothes,   
"Are you supposed to be a Goth or a Guy?"   
  
"Oh ha ha ha.... aren't you the comedian."  
Kai gave her a hard stare then continued on, "Well, whatever the hell you are. I'm  
leaving."   
Maya didn't seem to care the least, "Good have a nice time."   
She said sarcastically. She was about to walk towards a path which eventually led to a  
nearby Japanese town but she was interrupted by Kai,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
*Thats a good question...where the hell am I going?*  
  
" I guess I'm going to see if their are any clubs in town."   
  
"All by yourself?"  
  
"Does it look like anyone else is with me?"   
  
"You wont last 5 minutes on the trail."  
  
"How's that its just a pathway?"   
  
Kai smirked, "Yay if you want to call it that. There's people that love to hid in the bushes  
and kidnap lil girls like yourself. And believe me, Kai stepped closer to her till he was  
about 4 inches away from her face, "They do much more then just that."  
  
"EEP! O.O! Wait your just saying that to scare me." Maya felt chills running all over her  
spine. She wasn't anywhere near as strong as she used to be, and she could definitely not  
be able to stand her ground if anyone attacked her.  
  
"Its whatever you want to think.... well, I guess if you really want to go to town. I'll come  
with you. But I'm not doing this to watch over you. I'm in the mood for some beer."  
  
Maya looked up at him. *He looks only 15*, "I thought you had to be....."  
  
"Ever heard of a fake ID?" Kai interrupted her, Or does the good lil American girl not  
understand?"  
  
Heat rose up in Maya's face, "I'm not such a good American girl."  
  
Kai ignored her and started to walk down the path. Maya stuck her tongue out at his back.  
Even though she had only knew him one day. She truly hated him.  
  
Was that better? I tried to make it sound more like Kai. Thankx for the nice reviews. If  
anyone has some suggestions. Don't hestitate to tell. ^___^ 


	3. Down the Path

Chapter 4  
  
"Will you stop !!!!!" Kai growled at Maya. She had been whistling on and on for   
about the past 10 minutes.  
"I'm not doing anything wrong...." Maya answered having a snotty tone in her voice.   
Kai was going to say a comment when she interrupted him, "How long is this path anyway?"   
  
"Shut the fuck up."  
  
"Why are you always a ass?"  
  
"Why do you ask stupid questions?"  
  
"Arggh! You really piss me off you know that?" Maya growled at him.  
Kai was not in the mood to argue with such a puny girl.   
Maya looked up at the stars that hung above her head. *Wow they seem brighter here then  
America or maybe its just me.*Her thoughts were interrupted by Kai's annoying voice,  
"What are you looking at?" Maya smiled, "The beautiful stars. When I die I want a star   
named after me." Kai raised his left eyebrow at her, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."  
  
"Yea well, you don't exactly seem like a person that would respect others dreams and wishes."  
  
Maya continued walking thinking to herself, what made Kai so confusing and complicated.   
The weird thing Kai was thinking about the same thing about her.  
*Why does she think about dying isn't that like depressing to her? It seems like all bullshit   
to me*  
  
"We're almost at the end of the path about 5 more minutes. When we reach the end I'll take you  
to the closest club." Kai said. He walked in front of Maya and lead her on. The temptation  
was maddening for her. She snuck into the bushes and ran through them quickly and quietly.   
She ran past him and found a place to hid till he reached up to her.  
  
Kai was of course not even noticing that she had disappeared. His hands where flooded in front   
of his chest and he was focusing on the trail. Finally he was walking past the spot where she   
was hiding. *One....two...three....* Maya jumped out at him and yelled "Boo." She had completely  
caught Kai of his guard and scared him, "Holy Shit!" She knocked him down the ground and was   
hysterically laughing at him. Kai gently pushed her off of him, "That wasn't funny."   
  
Maya was still laughing so the words were hard to get out, "ha..ha ha ha ha ha ha ... yes..   
Ha ha ha ha.... it was ha ha ha ha"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and stood up. He dusted the dirt off his baggy jeans and dark green jacket.   
Kai looked up and saw the end of the path, "C'mon lets go."   
  
Maya stood up and finally stopped laughing. Her hair was falling out of her hat.   
Kai noticed that and walked over to her. Her heart froze he was about a inch away from her  
face. She could hear his breath and she could melt into his eyes. He took his hand and tucked   
the falling hair into her hat. She was red in the face. It was good that it was night cause she   
would have died if he noticed her blushing. "There, you were begining to look like a girl."  
  
Maya snapped back to reality, "Forget you.. And don't touch me." She pushed his hand away   
from her. Kai grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. His hands were warm and smooth. Kai  
sighed, "Your hands are freezing." Maya pulled her hand out of his, "I'm fine."   
  
"No your not your freezing and your going to get sick."  
  
Kai unzipped his jacket and pulled it off.   
  
"Put this on."  
  
"I have my own jacket." Kai eyed her jacket, "Its thin you need to wear another one."  
  
Maya gave up and took the jacket, "What about you?" Kai smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry   
about me." He began to walk along with her following behind him.  
  
Yeah.... I kinda of stretched this out. Thank you Psycho-Kitty-Purra for you suggestion.   
I will need it in later chapters. Thank you for the reviews. I know this chapter sucked   
I will try to make it better next time. +Peace out!+ 


	4. Painful

Yes I deleted the other chapter. Only the beginning is the same. I don't mind if you write  
me lil flames. But some are just kinda of like not necessary. I'll let everyone know. I have   
never flamed anyone. I think its rude and kinda harsh. Everyone has their own sense of writing.  
If I read a story and don't like it I just don't review them. "There's a differnece between   
being honest and being insulting." (Real World Chicago)  
  
  
I'm sorry I was thinking about those who tell me "This doesn't sound like Kai. He's OOC."  
I know you guys probably watch the show and all but its really funny once you think really   
hard about it. You people act like you actually met the dude . LOL. Sorry.. I had a little   
too much pop. I'm high right now.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"ID's please?"  
The guard was a tall African American man. Kai knew for a fact that Maya 'The good American   
girl.'didn't have a ID. She was too good to do something that bad. Kai reached in his pocket   
and pulled out his ID. (A/N: Which is yes.. Fake.) "Pass." The man replied. Kai walked towards  
the door then faced Maya. He game her a smile that meant 'Ha you good American girl .'   
  
*I accept that challenge Kai* Maya thought to herself. She pulled out of her pants a  
small card. She flashed it at the man. His replay was the same, "Pass." Kai's eyes almost fell  
out of his head.  
  
"Not such a good American girl am I?", Maya said laughing at the look on his face.  
  
"Where did you get that?", sneered Kai.  
  
"My friend Ayn made it for me. He's a computer geek." Maya replied. *Reminds me of Chief*   
Kai said in his head.   
  
Kai looked around the club no one there looked even worthy of talking to, "I'm just going   
to go get some beer." Maya rolled her eyes at him. *He's so boring...* So since she had been   
dumped there in the middle of a huge crowd of wild teenagers. No parents, no one to tell her   
what to do, no rules, nothing. Maya smiled, "Perfect."  
  
"One glass of your finest beer." Kai demanded at the bartender. The bartender eyed Kai.   
He knew that he had got into the club with a fake ID but if he was willing to pay for his beer  
what the hell. He poured Kai a glass of beer and handed it to him.  
  
Kai swung it down it one gulp. He slammed the glass down, "More."   
  
Maya took off her hat and folded it up into her pocket. Her light purple hair with black  
highlights fell down passed her shoulders.  
She was just about to go looking for a guy to dance with when she accidently ran into a tall  
guy in front of her. He was much larger then her so she fell down.   
  
The man turned around and looked at her. His eyes were flashing green and his hair was   
in a mohawk. He was dressed in baggy clothes with symbols of diablo printed on them. "Watch   
where the fuck your going." Maya stood up quickly and stood her ground, "Don't you dare talk   
to me like that. If you hadn't been standing around doing nothing I wouldn't have ran into you."   
By the look on his face. Maya definitely regretted what she just said.  
  
He grabbed her jacket and slammed her against the wall, "Do you have a death wish?"  
Maya winced in pain by the slam. She was in fear but she wasn't going to get pushed around.   
She got the guts and spat into his eye. He dropped her down and yelled in pain, "You little   
bitch!" He kicked her hard in the chest. Making Maya scream in pain.   
  
Now Kai was half way across the room finishing his fourth beer. When he heard  
the scream over the loud music. *Wonder what's going on* He saw the large crowd and decided   
to investigate.   
  
The teenage boos slammed her against the wall and punished her in the jaw making her   
head fall back. He threw her on the ground and began punching her in the stomach extremely hard.  
Maya began coughing up blood. The pain was maddening and she didn't know how much more she   
could take.   
  
Kai broke through the crowd with some pushing and treating he made it to the front of the   
crowd. There he saw Maya laying on the ground in pain. "Want some more bitch?" The voice was   
coming to a tall boos who looked about 17. (A/N: he had a fake ID 2 der....) He was about to   
punch Maya again but Kai stepped in and blocked the punch with his arm.  
  
"Alright you taught her a lesson she won't forget now leave her alone." Kai spat at him. He   
kneeled down at picked up Maya. Its not like he wanted too but she was too weak to walk. He   
began to walk away with her until the other guy grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him   
around.  
  
Kai looked at the guy with glaring eyes, "Don't you fuckin touch me!" Kai punched him in the   
jaw so hard he went flying landing on the ground in pain. "Hmm.. Pathetic..." Kai walked out of   
the club door and dropped Maya on the ground roughly, "We weren't even in there for a hour and   
you got in trouble. Your such a fool."   
  
Maya was on the ground clutching her chest and breathing heavily. She was grasping for air   
and was sweating. Kai rolled his eyes at her, "C'mon it wasn't that bad of a beating."   
  
She was breathing more heavier then before, "Kai.... please... listen to me.... you have to   
get help..." She looked up at him. Kai backed away slowly, her face was going pale and she   
looked extremely sick. "Kai.. Call the police... ambulance.... anyone get help... the pain....   
its back... just like before.... but this time its worse... please get help."  
  
Kai ran as fast as he could to get someone to help Maya.  
  
I don't really proof read my stories so if things sound wrong sorry.   
I'm too lazy to check them. 


	5. Truth in two ways

This is much longer then any of the other stories. Sorry if its bad. I really tried.  
Thank you for all the nice reviews. A special thanks to Kai and Sam 4ever. :-D Well here it is enjoy. Please review.  
  
Chapter 5  
Kai ran back to the club. His legs ached from spirting down the hill. He reached the pay phone that was located at the west side of the building. He quickly dialed 911.   
  
"Hello? Police department."   
  
"Ya, I need you to come to, he paused to look up at the street sign, the middle of Kiazer St. It's a emergency!"  
  
"You'll be put on hold for 20 minutes."  
  
Fire flamed in the his body, "Don't you fuckin understand? My frien.. she's going to die dammit!"   
  
The lady must have been freaked out by his tone cause she quickly connected the fire department, and the hospital to send help quickly, "Help is on the way. Just watch over her and keep her calm."  
  
Kai slammed down the phone then ran back up to where Maya laid. She was barely breathing and her body seemed lifeless. The air was growing cold which was not helping her state at the moment. Kai leaned down to her and put his hand up to her nose. *Good, she's still breathing.* He needed to get her right by the road so they could help her faster.   
  
He lifted her body up and carried her down to the end of the road. Then wind was blowing harder so Kai wrapped the coat around her tighter to keep her warmer. He sat her down gently on the ground. He sat down next to her and held her hand, "Your going to be okay.." He felt weird with his attitude, he was acting nice to her. *I was told to keep her calm so that's what I'm doing. I have no feelings for her whatsoever*   
  
Even though he kept telling his brain this, his heart would not agree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai's hands were sweaty and red from all the rubbing he was doing. His feet we're crossed together. Help had come and took Maya to the hospital. The only reason Kai was allowed to come was due to the fact he told them he was her older brother. For the tenth time in 3 minutes Kai moved out of his seat to a new one.  
  
*What is taking so long* He looked up at the clock and it read 2:15 a.m. Kai sighed and went to see if the nurse at the front desk had heard anything about Maya.  
  
"No, dear I don't know anything. You need to relax and sit down."  
  
Kai nodded at her and took his seat back down, "I shouldn't even be worried about her. This is her own fault. If she had not gotten herself in that fight none of this would have happened. She's just weak that's all." He said this all out loud not noticing he did. People in the waiting room were all looking at him. He cursed to himself quietly. Kai laid back in the chair and rested his eyes. And before he knew it he was snoring away.  
  
Kai was woken by the smell of fresh toast. He sat up quickly. He was laying in a warm bed that was in a red room. *Where am I?*   
  
"Good mourning Mr. Kai., A nurse walked into the room and laid down a tray of food next to the bed, you fell asleep waiting for your sister. So I thought you would like to rest more comfortable."  
  
With the mention of Maya he stood out of bed, "Is she alright now? Can I go see her?" The nurse laughed at his determination to see his sister, "Yes you may. But finish your breakfast first." Kai shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm not hungry." He rushed past her and walked to the room where she was located at. He opened the door slowly and saw Maya sitting up in her bed looking at a book.  
  
Maya looked up and saw Kai's brown/red eyes looking at her, "Hi Kai!" Kai smiled at her, "Hi Maya." He walked over to her bed, "What are you reading?" She lifted up the book and it read "The Hobbit."  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow, "What's the Hobbit?" Maya sighed, "Its about a fantasy world. And a Hobbit is on a journey to help the dwarfs claim back their gold from the dragon smug. There's elves, dwarfs, wizards, and everything."  
  
Maya sighed, "Its all real. Just we don't know where to find the world of fantasy." Kai closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, "You're a fool to believe such things. Your weak and that's why you almost died after that fight."  
  
Maya slammed her book shut. Rage was filling her body she needed to get it out, "Fuck you Kai! I'm trying to keep myself from going utterly insane! And all you do is insult me. Right now my life is a living hell. You have no fucking idea what its like to breath but never knowing if the next breath you take might be your last."  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Maya glared at him. Her eyes were full of pure hatred, "Why does it matter to you? I'm just a 'good American girl' all you care about is yourself."  
  
"That's not true, yelled Kai back at her, don't you go shooting your mouth off about things you don't know about."   
  
"Oh but I do Kai. I know how you work. When anyone tries to get close to you. You push them away. Or when someone needs your help you don't care. You don't care Kai! You don't!"  
  
Kai slammed his fist down on the dresser next to her bed, "I don't have to take this shit from you or anyone else."  
  
Kai began to walk towards the door. He slowly opened it and looked back at her before he walked out, "You don't know me."   
Maya snapped at him, "I don't want to know you."  
  
Kai then walked out and slammed the door. Maya crawled out of bed and walked to the window. Outside she saw Kai walking away from the building and heading for a cab. "I'm sorry Kai..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Maya?" She turned around to see a nurse smiling at her. Maya quickly brushed off her tears from her cheeks, "Yes?"  
  
"Child, what ever is the matter?", she had much concern in her voice. Maya faked a smile, "Nothing Mam I'm fine."  
  
The nurse returned the smile, "Well, you are allowed to return home with Mr. Dickinson. The doctor would like to meet with you in a couple of minutes."  
  
Maya nodded at her and turned back to look out the window. The sun was hidden by clouds and no birds were singing. She could make out a few people walking on the side walk. A lady holding a young child. A couple that were holding hands and laughing with each other. A poor man sitting on the ground begging for money or food.   
  
Maya closed her curtains when she heard the door open. The doctor walked in. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. His beard was long and made him look much older then he really was.  
  
"Maya I have something for you." He handed her a small looking box, "It's a beeper. When there is a accident and perhaps there might be a donor we will call this beeper. And it will beep at you. Never take it off."  
  
He hooked it to her pants, "Mr. Dickinson is waiting outside. Good luck and I hope you will feel better." Maya shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you. And thank you for taking care of me." When he left Mr. Dickinson came into the room, "Well, Maya are you ready to go."  
  
Since she had not brought anything with her. She didn't need to pack anything up. She grabbed her coat, when she lifted it Kai's coat fell on the ground. She picked it up and folded it neatly and carried it out of the room.   
  
Mr. Dickinson had brought his car to the hospital. Maya hopped in the back and buckled her belt. The drive home wasn't long but Maya stayed quiet and starred at all the people either in the cars or walking on the sidewalks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Maya had told Mr. Dickinson she was going to the park for some fresh air. But of course she wasn't. Guilt had hit her hard. *Why was I so mean to Kai? I have to control my temper* Before she had left the house she had rooted through Mr. Dickinson's stuff. She had found a file on Kai. She was relieved to see it had his address printed in it. So that's where she was heading.   
  
She was going to Kai's home to say she was sorry and hopefully he would accept her apology. She was walking to his house. On the map his house wasn't that far from Mr. Dickinson's house it would also give her some exercise. She wore blue snap pants, with a yellow shirt, and she had snapped her beeper on her pants. She reached his house and was amazed at the size of his home. It was a mansion! She slowly walked up to the front door. Taking a deep breath first she then rang the door bell.   
  
A butler opened the door he looked down at her clothes as though she was 3rd rate. "Umm..umm.. Hi..." She was nervous but sucked it up and continued, "My name is Maya and I'm here to talk to Kai." The butler looked at her, "Is he expected you?"  
  
She hadn't thought of that. Would they let her in even if Kai didn't want to see her. "Well... no not really but its really important."  
  
"I'm sorry madam but if he was not expected you then I can not let you in."  
  
He was about to close the door when she stepped her foot in the doorway, "This is really important! I need to speak to Kai. And no one is going to stop me."  
  
The butler sighed, "Fine. You can come in. But if he does not wish to see you then you will not be able to stay for long."  
  
Maya nodded as he opened the door and allowed her in, "Thank you very much."   
  
The butler nodded at her, "I will show you where his room is." She wiped her feet then followed him up the stairs. She looked all around. There was paintings all over the walls. Mostly of different forests or oceans. The whole house was fancy and meant for royalty. They walked up about 3 more flights till the butler turned to her. His room is right down this hallway. The last door you can't miss it. And with that he walked down the stairs.  
  
Maya sighed and walked down the hallway. The hallway was painted with a green look. It was all pretty to her. Looking down at her clothes she felt out of place. Everything was fancy while she looked like someone off the streets. When she reached Kai's door. She hesitated before knocking. She held her breath when he opened the door.  
  
Whoever Kai was expected to be at the door, Maya was the last one he would expect.   
  
"Uhh..... Hello Kai." Maya managed to get out. Kai folded his arms, "What do you want?" Kai was not in the mood to speak to her for the fact what else could he say?  
  
"Can I come in." she asked quietly. Kai thought about it for a minute, "Fine. But only for a while. I have to get back to beyblading." Maya nodded at him and slowly walked in his room. His room was panted blue. The ceiling was painted to look like the stars. And his bed covers were black with swirls printed on them.   
  
"Your room is nice."  
  
"Thanks... now what did you want?" Kai asked. He sat down by a nearby chair. Maya looked down at her feet, "I wanted to say that...that I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you. And I shouldn't have been so rude to you when it was you who saved my life. And I know you didn't have to." Finally she had let it out and she looked up at his face. "I'm really, really sorry." Kai smirked, "Don't worry about it, he stood up and walked over to his dresser, you're the first that's actually come to tell me you're sorry."  
  
Kai open the top drawer and pulled out his beyblade, "Would you like to watch me practice beyblading?" Maya knew that she wasn't planning anything to do today but watch t.v., "Sure."  
  
Kai lead her to a room across his own. When they walked into the room she saw that it was a entire beyblading training center just for him.   
  
"Wow! This is huge!"  
  
Kai smiled, "Yep. I spend pretty much all day here."   
  
Maya starred at him, "You must want to be the best beyblader in the world."  
  
Kai nodded, "Well, I have the title but I wanna keep it for a very long time." He loaded his beyblade in his launcher and walked by a nearby dish. In his mind he counted *3...2...1... Let it rip!* He released his beyblade in the dish. Maya sat down by the edge of the dish and watched as Kai's blade ripped up. After trying a few technics Kai released Dranzer. Dranzer sprourted from his blade.   
  
Maya looked at Dranzer with amazment, "Your bit beast...its beautiful." Kai had to agree. Dranzer was a beautiful sight to look at. Kai practiced with Dranzer for about a half hour. And Maya never took her eyes off of Dranzer. Finally Kai let is beyblade stop spinning.   
  
"Wow! You're a awesome blader!" Maya said in amazment. Kai looked at her, "Thanks." Kai walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"So Kai, what are your wishes?"  
  
"Mine?, Kai shifted his sitting position, well... hmm.. to be the best blader in the world till I get old and die. And that's about it."  
  
Maya laughed, "Well, even though your wish is a little strange I respect it."   
  
"What are your wishes Maya?", asked Kai. He knew one. To name a star after her that was it.  
  
"Well.... I want to be a dancer. A singer, a writer, a journalist, and a perfect wife and mother."  
  
Kai looked down at his feet. Now he felt stupid. His dream seemed selfish compared to hers, "I think you'll become all those someday." Maya turned her head away from him, "Life is short. Believe me you have a much better chance at your dream then I'll ever have."  
  
Kai cupped her chin in his hand and gently turned her face to his, "You'll be whatever you wish to be." he then leaned down and genitally kissed her on the lips. Maya kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips were warm and sweet. Maya was forgetting about all her troubles the kiss was a cure to all her worries. When the kiss ended Maya then realized what she had just done.   
  
She looked at Kai with horror, "I'm sorry Kai. I have to go." She quickly stood and ran out of the room.   
  
"Wait Maya!" Kai yelled at her.  
  
Maya ignored him and ran out of his bedroom. She ran down the stairs quickly. She ran out of the door of his house fast. She signaled a cab to pick her up. A cab stopped and she hopped in.  
  
"Where to Madam?"  
  
"I don't care just far away from here."  
  
"Yes Madam."  
  
Maya looked at the mansion as the cab slowly drove away. *You don't understand Kai. But between you and me wouldn't work out. It wouldn't be fair for you.*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai just sat there thinking about what just happened. *Did I kiss wrong? Does she not like me?*  
Kai was filled with anger, sadness, and confusion all in one.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Maya laid on her bed crying her eyes out. *Why did he have to kiss me? And why did I love it so much!*  
  
There was a knock at her door, "Maya? What is the matter."  
  
Maya whipped her tears, "Nothing Mr. Dickinson."   
  
Mr.Dickinson entered her room, "Well nothing seems like a whole lot of something."  
  
"Oh Mr.Dickinson... Kai kissed me." Maya sat up and looked up at him. Mr. Dickinson sighed and sat down on her bed, "And why is that a problem?"  
  
"Mr. Dickinson you now as well as I do that I may not live very much longer. And if I get in a relationship with Kai and I die. He'd be alone and I don't want him to be sad." Maya answered.  
  
"Now Maya..... we don't know if your going to die or not."   
  
Maya pulled her legs up to her chest, "He doesn't know about... about my heart."  
  
Mr.Dickinson pulled her closer to him, "Would you like me to tell him?" Maya sighed, "What if he wont speak to me after he knows." Mr. Dickinson laughed, "Oh Maya. He maybe a stubborn boy. And kind of rude sometimes. But if he was willing to kiss you he is willing to understand what your going through."  
  
Mr.Dickinson patted her thigh and walked out of the room then downstairs. *I hope your right Mr.Dickinson*   
  
Mr.Dickinson called up Kai, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello Kai this is Mr.Dickinson."  
  
"....."  
  
"I need to talk to you. It's very important."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm busy."  
  
"It's about Maya."  
  
"...... fine.... where do you want to meet?"  
  
"How about Kelvins Park?"  
  
"Fine. I'll meet you in a few bye."  
  
*click*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai's arms were crossed in front of his chest. He walked slowly next to Mr.Dickinson, "So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Mr.Dickinson saw a bench coming up, "I think we should sit down." The two sat down. Kai brushed his hair out of his face. "So?" Mr.Dickinson sighed, "Maya told me that you kissed her."  
  
A blush crept over Kai's cheeks, "Ya so?"  
  
Mr. Dickinson continue, "And then she ran away. Now the reason is this...  
Hypoplastic is left heart syndrome is the most common complex congenital heart defect for which a heart transplant is a potentially useful treatment. In this condition the heart's lower left pumping chamber and the large artery that carries blood to the body are too small to support normal blood flow. And that is what is the matter with Maya."  
  
Kai's couldn't believe anything he had just heard. "Now that is why she didn't want to get in a relationship with you because she is afraid if she dies there would have been no point for the two of you to be together."  
  
"Die? She may die?, now Kai was worried, but how can this happen to anyone! To her! She has so much she wants to do and then she might just die and all that will be gone!"  
  
"I know its unfair Kai. But there is nothing we can do but wait for a donor." Mr.Dickinson responded. Kai felt angry, sad, and confused all in one.  
  
I'm too tired of writing to continue. So what ya think? Please Review. And tell me what ya think  
:-) Peace. punk-IR-gurl. 


	6. Who's Dream?

Chapter 6  
  
Maya swung her hair out her hair as she jumped back on her bed, "What if he doesn't want to hang out with me!!! Maya be wont even look at me! Or he could want to help me.. But then maybe.."   
  
"And maybe the sky will fall and your nose will fall off..."  
  
Maya swung around to see Kai looking at her through her window. A wave of gladness washed over her.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!!" Maya ran to him and hugged him tight. Kai almost lost his balance but hugged her back. Maya hugged him tighter.  
  
"Maya.... umm... you see there's this thing that I have about needing a certain about of oxygen and your kind of ruining that..."  
  
"Oh, Kai I'm so sorry." She released him and smiled. Kai returned her smile and jumped into her room from the window. Kai looked around her room, "Nice room..."  
  
Maya nodded, "So um... did Mr.Dickenson.."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kai interrupted her, "You should have just told me from the beginning!"   
  
Maya starred at her feet not being able to look up to his brown/red eyes, "I couldn't... I was scared that you might not want to talk to me or start to feel sorry for me.. And I hate when people do that."  
  
Kai raised his eyebrow at her, "Feel sorry for you?"  
  
Maya nodded and continued to look at her feet. Kai mentally laughed to himself, "Well, I feel scared for you. But I wont treat you differently then before."  
  
Maya sighed and looked up at him, "Does that mean your going to be a selfish basterd to me again?"  
  
Kai grabbed a pillow and threw it at her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kai pulled her hand up the tall hill/mountain. "Kai, How long away is this place you want to show me?" Asked Maya. Kai ignored her question and continued to help her up the hill/mountain. After about a hour more of climbing up rocks Kai pulled her up to a flat surface on top of the hill/mountain. Maya breathed a deep breath of relief of making it up the long journey.  
  
Her breath was taken away when she realized where Kai had brought her to. The sight was overlooking the ocean, and you could clearly see for miles on of beautiful water. It was the most beautiful site she had ever seen.  
  
"Well... um... what do you think?" asked Kai with a tint of worry in his voice.  
  
"Kai! Its beautiful. How did you find this here?"  
Kai sat down by the edge of the cliff, "When I was little I ran away. And I ended up climbing up here. I loved it here so I always come here to think or when I'm bored ."  
  
Maya sat down next to him and began to throw rocks into the water, "That whole think about you becoming a champion beyblader isn't your real dream is it?"  
  
Kai shifted his body in a different position, "No it isn't . Its what my grandfather wants."  
  
Maya looked up at his eyes, "What is your Dream?"  
  
  
Yay I know it was really short. Sorry that I havnet updated had to much homework and going through a writers block. Thanks for all the reviews! ^_^ 


	7. It's MY dream

The wind blew through Kai's hair. The same question ran through his head over and over;  
  
"What is your dream?"  
  
Well, sure everyone asked anyone who was anyone this question. But still he hesitated. What did he truly want? Yes, he wanted many things, but deep in his heart he knew what he wanted.   
  
Kai sighed, "To be free."  
  
Maya sat there with her hair down past her shoulders and smiled. She looked at Kai. But did not say anything. She starred at the water beneath her feet. Kai nodded to himself and did the same.   
  
Peace washed over him, like the ocean rushing over the rocks that glittered their beauty in the water. The sounds of the ocean slamming against the large rocks seemed like medicine to everything that seemed to be cluttered in his brain.  
  
"It's the best dream in the world."   
  
Kai's opened up to look up at Maya. "It's great Kai.", Maya said with a smile. Kai tilted his head and made his face in a questionable expression, "How?"  
  
Maya's reaction was her eyes rolling. She playfully punched him and laid back down onto the hard rocks.  
  
"Well?", Asked Kai.  
  
"Well what?" Maya asked him without sitting back up.  
  
"Well, why is it such a great dream." asked Kai, with now his eyes closed.  
  
"Because it's something YOU want. And not your grandfather, and to me that's great Kai."  
  
"hmm.." answered Kai.  
  
Maya pushed him lightly, "Well, you wanted to know."  
  
"hmm.." was Kai's only response.  
  
Maya shook her head.   
  
Kai opened his eyes, "So its because its my dream?"  
  
Maya tilted her head and thought, "Yes. Its your dream."  
  
Kai gave her a stern look, "Its my dream."  
  
Maya took his hand and gently squeezed it, "Your dream."  
  
Kai nodded and turned away from her. *Not yours grandfather*  
  
I know dish is shit and awe and fuckin short but yea.. I haven't been writing dis fer a while. I'm thinking about just deleting the whole thing all together. Flamers are welcome. (probated get about 50 somethin cause I put Kai 'OC' *rolls eyes* puhlease.... fuckin ppl think de kno him or shit. 


	8. Watching the stones

Don't got skoo todai so I wilz updatz. Jammin ta Gossip Folks - Missy E ft. Ludacris. ANywho tanks to   
awe does who gave me good reviews and shitz. yesh 53 reviews. muhahahhaha... okay I'm done. Anywho on to   
de story.  
  
Rhys_Chan- You haven't put meh into yer stories since de first chapter!  
  
punkIRgurl- Oh realli? wat the fuck here is muh boi Rhys_Chan.  
  
Rhys_chan- yay I'm important  
  
*hits rhys_chan ova de head wit a fish*  
Don't worri its common fer ush to be high on weed and awe  
..... okay I'm done...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The walk home was meant to be in silence. Kai was stuck in a deep thought.  
  
*Free* Free from all the pressure from is grandfather, from his team, from the world.   
  
Maya was to busy starring at her feet and counting all the little bugs she walked by. (A/– oh c'mon who DOESN'T do dish?)  
Kai broke himself out of thought and looked at Maya's Body. (a.n.. don't in dat way..muhahahha)  
  
"Have you lost weight?" asked Kai stopping and looking down at her.  
  
Maya looked up and meant eye contact with Kai, "Sorry, What did you say? I was thinking."  
  
"Have you lost weight?" Kai asked the second time in a firmer voice.  
  
The color in her skin melted out and made her face pale. "Why do you ask?" she asked in a quivering voice.  
  
"Answer me first. How much have you lost in the past week?"   
Maya turned her face away from him and starred at the ground. He laid his hands on her shoulder and made her look at him.  
  
"Tell me Maya."  
  
Maya heisted for a couple minutes before answering, "I think about 15 or something.."  
  
"YOU LOST 15 POUNDS!" Kai yelled a little louder than he meant to.  
  
Tears welled up into her eyes, "I don't mean to lose weight.. it just happens."  
  
Kai took a deep breath to calm himself down, "How much do you weigh now?"  
  
"This mourning I was 92." Maya answered.  
  
Kai wasn't sure wat to say or do. But something came out, "Can I help you?"  
  
Maya thought for a while and sadly shook her head, "I don't think you can do anything. The sicker I get, the less I eat. And I have help myself alone."  
  
Kai put his hands in his pockets, "You don't have to be alone.."  
  
Maya kissed his cheek, "But I am.." She turned away from him and walked home alone.  
  
Leaving Kai not knowing what to do next.  
  
  
Okay okay okay. This was the suckest chapter. FLAMERS ARE WELCOME! anywho.. goin through  
some stuff so dat why me lazy and not writing a lotz. nice reviews are loved.   
Well I'm gotta bounce...  
  
Lil Hobbit A.k.A PunkIRgurl 


	9. I don't need any help I'm fine alone

Chapter 9  
Maya swung her arms back and forth as she made her way home. Or at least Mr. Dickensons home. She really didn't even have a *home*. But it was the closest she had.   
  
Maya walked slower and slower as she thought more about what she said to Kai. The same thing ran through her head over and over like a recording.  
  
*But I am* She was alone. At least that's what she had told herself over and over. Perhaps she really wasn't. But that didn't really matter because now Kai was told that and she couldn't take the words back. Though she wished she could.  
  
A cold bristle wind blew through the air. She wrapped her arms around her body. Trying to keep what little warmth she had left to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kai stood where Maya had just been a few minutes ago. So now what was he to believe? That she *was* alone. Or that she *wanted* to be alone. Either one he hated. But she *wasn't* alone. He was here.  
  
He would be there for her.  
  
He mentally smacked himself, "Stupid. Your not supposed to let emotions get in the way of your important training."  
  
But how could this not effect him? But then, he didn't need emotions in his world. He never had, and to himself, he didn't believe he ever would.  
  
Over in his mind he told himself it was his grandfather's fault. And Perhaps it was. But it didn't change much.  
  
"Well, you managed to lose the one girl who actually cared for you, Go you Kai." Kai told himself. He rolled his eyes and kicked a small rock in front of him. He didn't need to think about it twice. He turned to the direction which Maya had run off to. He wouldn't lose her.  
  
~*~*~ Maya had heard Kai running behind her. She froze. *Why is he following me?*, She questioned herself. She turned around to face him, "Why are you following me Kai?"  
  
Kai looked down at her when he reached her, " Your not alone Maya. I'm here."  
  
Maya scrunched her nose. He was acting as though she needed help. And though she needed pity.  
  
"I don't need you!", she snapped at him.   
  
He reaction startled him. "What do you mean?", he asked her.  
  
Maya threw her hands up in frustration, "I don't need your pity! I don't need anyone! And I don't need you!"  
  
"I was only trying to help!", Kai yelled back at her.   
  
"Well, don't!" She yelled at him.  
  
Kai looked down at her with anger, "Then I wont."  
  
Maya only smiled, "Good. Now goodbye."  
  
Maya turned on her heel and continued to walk home. Kai spat on the ground where she had just stood.  
  
Who needed her anyway.  
+End Of chapter+  
Ya ya.. Very short! I know and it sucks. _ Kai is sooo outta character. Ah wellz. Muh story, muh rules. Please leave a review or flame. Watever fits ya the most. *bwhahaahaha* 


End file.
